


Adventures of Toyotama the Night Elf

by Terrafilo



Series: Toyotama the Night Elf [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Come along with Toyotama and watch her fill the shoes of the Champion of the Illidari, and then, Champion of Azeroth.





	1. First Day

Screaming and fire filled the space around the Night Elves, bodies being drug back to camps and able bodies running out. Though a battlefield, two stood tall watching the portals as new fleets of Night Elves ran out and joined the struggle against the Legion. “Who is this ‘special’ one Illidan has requested we meet?” Altruis said, his gaze staring into the portal as if willing this champion to arrive. Beside him, another demon hunter named Kayn Sunfury sneered at Altruis’ lack of knowledge. “Illidan believes this child will be the one to turn the tides of this war.” Kayn squared his shoulders as his eyes were once again trained on the portal. “I have faith in Lord Illidan. His word is law, and this champion will be our key.” 

“You’d follow anyone if Illidan looked at them.” Altruis spat, the two butting heads, “Who’s to say that this whelp isn’t useless and daft!?” 

“I have faith in Illidan. Unlike you.” 

As they glared at each other, the energy flowing around them crackled and sparked, but their attention soon snapped to the portal, a lone figure stepping out with her head high, flaming eyes boring holes into the pair of Demon Hunters. Her armor glistened in the green flames surrounding the three, weapon glowing with a hunger for blood, edge sharp and menacing. “I greet you, Kayn Sunfury, Altruis. I am Sana Bloodletter.” 

A sly smile grew on Kayn’s face, admiring the Demon Hunter before him, “Welcome, come champion, we have much to discuss about Lord Illidians plan.” Though he paused as Sana held a hand up, “My apologies, I am with the seventh fleet that had been sent, I was held back by a weapon malfunction, I am to report to the captain of my fleet, please excuse me.” She bowed and trotted off, the two back to staring to the portal. “Well….” Altruis squinted, “If she wasn’t the champion...where are they?” 

The portal began to glow again, this time Illidan himself stepped out, Kayn and Altruis stared for a brief moment, standing at attention once more, “My Lord! What are you doing here?” Kayn asked, but was stopped as Illidan too held up his hand. “We speak of this again, and I will kill you myself.” His other arm, which was still within the portal, was brought out. Surprisingly, it was grabbing the hem of a Night Elf’s cape, the fabric bunched up and crumpled in Illidan’s hand. “See these two?” Illidan said, holding the Night Elf up in the direction of Alturis and Kayn. The Night Elf nodded, looking back up to Illidan, a hand reaching up towards his horns. “Stay with them.” Illidan slapped the hand away and dropped the Elf on the ground, turning and walking back into the portal, though he paused to regard Kayn one last time. “Kayn, this is Toyotama….the champion I had mentioned, she is mute but able to write… don’t let her out of your sight…” With that, he was gone. Toyotama stared at the two, raising a hand up to wave vigorously. The glaives on her back unclipped due to her vigorous movement, falling to the ground. As they clattered Toyotama jumped, her wings flaring out and tripping her, sending the Night Elf to the ground in a cloud of dust. Altruis snorted, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, turning his back to the champion. “Altruis….don’t.”

“Kayn, I told you-”

“Don’t.”

“Th-This champion-”

“ENOUGH.”

“Is a DUNCE”

“SILENCE!” Kayn rubbed at his temples and groaned, yanking Altruis back by the horns, facing the champion once more. “Greetings champion. I am Kayn Sunfury, and this is Altruis, we are- where did it go? ALTRUIS, STOP LAUGHING, WHERE DID IT GO!?” Stomping off, Kayn left a cackling Altruis behind, his eyes burning with fury at the other being correct. Instead of fighting, he decided to relent, choosing to follow the footprints in the dirt that appeared to be a Night Elf, but spaced apart as if they were skipping.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to summon their allies through a portal, a great sacrifice must be made, right?

After wrangling the champion, her quests had begun. Slaying demons, freeing other Demon Hunters, meeting allies and foes. This all came and went as Toyotama dashed through the realm. Surely the tides were turning. Now having reclaimed a portal, the champion, Sevis Brightflame and Jace Darkweaver stood at the altar, peering at the device that would open the portal and summon their allied forces. “Toyotama, this portal requires a sacrifice, only a powerful soul will open the portal and allow our allies to cross through.” Jace looked over, watching Toyotama as she bounced about, even climbing up the structures attached to it. Amused, he beckoned down the champion “What shall we do?” He asked, eyes following Toyotama’s hands as she touched the altar. Sevis sighed and stepped forward, “I will sacrifice myself, it’s the fastest way to open the portal.” Toyotama reached out and gently pushed Sevis away from the altar, looking up at the two with determined eyes. 

Toyotama held up her glaive and pressed it against her own stomach, grabbing Jace’s hands and putting it on the handle. “What!?” He took the weapon back and eyed the Demon Hunter “No. We will find another way, maybe a great sacrifice of Legion soldiers-” Again, she grabbed the glaive and pressed it against herself, eyes certain and encouraging. “You are the champion that Lord Illidan chose, you cannot die here.” Jace watched as her hands moved, signing words to Sevis, one of the few among them that knew what Toyotama was ‘saying’. “She says...Champion or not, I know what I have to do, not you, not Sevis, let me go.” Sevis grimaced as he looked to Jace for his opinion, soon casting his eyes away as Jace nodded and stepped closer, hands gripping Toyotama’s glaive tighter. “Toyotama...your sacrifice will not be in vain!” Jace steeled his nerves and thrust the glaive into the champion’s flesh, his actions strong, but eyes trembling as he watched her body jerk and flinch. Blood gushed out of Toyotama’s mouth as she looked up into Jace’s eyes, raising her hands to sign, ‘goodbye, be good’. Her body collapsed along with the glaive, going limp in the growing pool of blood. The altar accepted the offering of Toyotama’s soul, the energy within began to activate and trigger the portal, opening up to allow the allies through. Jace stood, eyes still glued to the cold form of Toyotama, “Jace...do you want me to translate her last words?” Sevis asked, turning towards the man before he too left to continue fighting. “No...I know what that meant..” Jace waved him off and kneeled down, staying by his friend’s corpse for just a moment longer. 

Wasn’t there another way?

As Jace mourned, Toyotama wandered around the graveyard, her soul bouncing around as if she were there, jumping. She leapt over the rails and spun in circles, watching the trail of her soul billow out behind as she moved. "Interesting.” Toyotama jumped, looking around for the figure of Lord Illidan, though she found nothing. “Like me, you have an immortal demon soul. You cannot truly die.” Confused, she looked down at her body and tilted her head. “Instead, your soul will make its way to the Twisting Nether. There, you will wait until you can find a suitable body to inhabit. Now get back into your corpse while there is still time.” Nodding, she walked off along the path and looked at everything she passed, fascinated with how the graveyard made the living world look. Looking ahead, she watched Jace pick her corpse up, cradling it as he started off towards the next camp. 

Running now, Toyotama grinned and leapt back into her corpse, body jerking in Jace’s arms and gasping with pain, the wound on her stomach closing up, her body now healed as if the sacrifice never happened. Looking up, her eyes met Jaces and she grinned, hands moving about, ‘talking’ to Jace. “You!? How!?” He asked, voice loud enough to catch Sevis’ attention, the man running back with a surprised laugh “Toyotama!? I knew you were special but this? This is impressive!” Sevis pet the woman’s head and watched her hands move, calming Jace’s worries with a chuckle. “She says you can get really close to the world’s animals without startling them when you’re a soul.” 

Jace froze and his face contorted with an amused smirk but annoyed grimace. “So while I grieved as I’ve never done before, you...played with animals?” He asked, Sevis translating “She says, no! Just the fel kittens.”

“Fel...Kitt- SABERS, THEY’RE GIFTS FROM LORD ILLIDAN HIMSELF- I CAN'T-”

Jace dropped Toyotama, the girl and her glaives discarded on the ground as he drew his weapons, a grin spread across Toyotama’s face as she picked up her own weapons. Happily running away from Jace as he raged, eyes burning brighter as he chased after Toyotama. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I MOURNED YOU, YOU IMBECILE” 

The two ran off towards the next camp, the residents of the camp snickering at the sight they were graced with. The champion whom Illidan had chosen, running gleefully away from Jace Darkweaver, known for his intelligence and meticulous nature. Some will say he was fueled with unbridled rage, but most will note the smirk that had found its way to his face.


	3. 1000 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to be trapped within your mind for 1000 years?

'The war between the Burning Legion… how long have we been fighting these creatures?' Jace looked between him and his companions. Some had a few minor scratches and others were bathed in blood, be it their own or the enemies. He looked ahead and smirked, watching the Champion cleave through a group of Legion soldiers. Crackling energy swirled around Toyotama as the fallen soldier's souls made their way inside her. 

How frightening. 

He could use souls to enhance his own power, but not to the extent that Toyotama does. It’s as if the souls consume and blind her to everything but the carnage she’s causing. Jace paused, lifting his weapon up to block a beast leaping at him. Though the creature jolted, its eyes rolling back into its head as Toyotama ripped it in half with her glaives, a borderline maniacal grin on her face. Her eyes glowed brighter as the creature’s blood sprayed on her and Jace, gaze now going from the corpse to Jace’s face. “Toyotama- are you still in there?” Jace asked wearily, taking a step back as she hopped off of the corpse, stalking forward and closer to him. “Get back.” He warned, the crazed look was unsettling, perhaps the souls truly corrupted her this time. Toyotama reached out as he flinched, yanking out a spike that had lodged itself into Jace’s arm. She took a bandage and wrapped it firmly around the wound. Blinking, Jace laughed and shook his head, lightly patting Toyotama on the head “Thank you. You won’t be claimed by the fel so easily huh?” Her head tilted in confusion, eyes flickering to another cluster of Legion soldiers, fingers twitching around her weapons anxiously. After making sure Jace’s arm wasn’t bleeding she dashed off, the crazed grin reappearing as she sunk her glaives into another enemy. She left Jace behind to watch the slaughter resume, there was no reason to be concerned with whatever happened next, he’s sure they’d be able to manage.

Jace weaved through the Legion warriors, following the flow of energy that the battlefield had. Though he watched as the energy began to shift, now the Legion soldiers began to run. “Have we done it?” He said leaping down from a ledge, Kayn waiting for him below. “I...don't think so, they’re not running from us, they’re running away from something else.” Kayn gestured for Jace to go scouting, he himself off to find the champion and the others. 

As he reached a peak, Jace scanned over the soldiers and stilled, realizing what exactly the Legion and even the Demon Hunters were running from. The Wardens. Turning back, he made eye contact with Kayn, the two sharing a nod and rushing off to round up and evacuate all of the demon hunters they can. With the underlying threat of the wardens, the fine details became muddled and forgotten. Specifically, Toyotama had been forgotten. She hadn’t gotten the news yet and kept fighting the retreating Legion soldiers, soon she found herself staring down a row of new enemies. Toyotama's ragged breathing slowly evened out as her eyes scanned them, grip tightening on her glaives. 

After gathering up as many soldiers they could, Kayn, Jace, and even Altruis met at the peak of a ridge, looking down to Toyotama. “Does she know who they are?” Jace asked, the three ducking down to remain hidden. “I’m not..not sure..” Alturis spoke softly, but they watched the interaction below. 

“Demon Hunter, come quietly.” Maiev Shadowsong called out, pointing her weapon to Toyotama. “Your allies have fallen. You and the Legion have lost.” Gesturing with her head, a warden behind Maiev threw a body out in between them, the body rolling and slowly coming to a stop in front of Toyotama. 

Above, Alturis nudged Kayn and smirked, “Look, they used your ‘corpse’ as bait.” Scoffing, Kayn shrugged him off and looked intently down at the body “No matter, I’ve been the most distant to the champion, I can’t imagine she’d think of me as a friend, or at least be close to me as she is to Jace.” Though their quiet bickering came to a halt, a soft sound reverberated against the walls of the valley Toyotama stood in. “What...is that sound..” Kayn said, closing his eyes to concentrate, “It sounds like, whimpering..”

Maiev stepped forward, smirking behind her helmet as the demon hunter before her trembled and fell to her knees. “Despair, and come peacefully.” Pausing, she slowly began to back up, watching as the fel energy around Toyotama began to infect the ground. Green cracks slowly spread out around her and Kayn’s ‘Body’, hands dropping her weapons in favor of gently holding Kayn’s face. Her hands touched everywhere, his eyelids, ears, lips, chin. They moved along to his neck and chest, feeling for a beat in his heart. When she found nothing, Toyotama’s shoulders began to shake, broken whimpers and sobs fell from her lips. It was a foreign sound to the men, having never heard Toyotama’s voice. “K-.....” She coughed, wiping the tears from her eyes “Ka-Kay...n….” 

Maiev scoffed, the wardens behind her stepping forward to apprehend Toyotama. 

“B-B….ring….Bring….hi..m…..” Toyotama slowly stood up, eyes flaming and boring holes into Maiev and the others. “Ba-ack….” 

“Learn how to speak first, demon scum.” Maiev looked down on the demon hunter and sneered, though it was soon wiped off of her face as she leapt back, Toyotama’s claws grazing the front of her helmet. 

“Bring him BACK!” Rushing forward, Toyotama screamed and swung wildly, wings flaring and knocking the other wardens to the ground. 

Above, Jace and Alturis sprung into action, going down to aid Toyotama in her fight. Though Kayn stayed, stunned at Toyotama’s reaction to his ‘death’. After the shock passed, he too went to the battlefield. 

It didn’t last long, their struggle to gain a foothold against the Wardens failed. Toyotama fell first, eyes fluttering shut as Maiev strangled her into unconsciousness, the three others soon succumbing to the Wardens.

……..

A dull thud rung in Toyotama’s ears, eyes slowly opening and scanning her prison. She had been locked in a hibernating state, trapped within a crystal in the Vault of the Wardens. Toyotama winced as the crystal shattered, her body falling limply onto a rather solid figure. Maiev held onto Toyotama, steadying her. “Wake up Demon Hunter.” She held out Toyotama’s weapons and armor, which the demon hunter put on reluctantly. “Take up your weapons. I trust you can still handle a blade.” Nodding, the girl followed Maiev to the main room and looked around to each of the cells “I have no time to explain, I will need your help to stop Gul'dan. Free the other Illidari, quickly!”

Toyotama ran from cell to cell, opening and freeing her friends one by one. Upon retrieving Alturis she hugged the man, who returned the gesture albeit stiffly. Jace, however, scooped Toyotama into a crushing hug, the two sharing knowing looks. They had a lot to talk about when they escaped the vault. She helped the others with their weapons and armor and moved on to the last cell. Shattering the bonds of the crystal, she reached for the Illidari within. But when her eyes looked upon who it was, she fell backward, scrambling away in muted horror, tears already threatening to overflow. 

Kayn. 

Her breathing became labored, hands trembling as she stared wide-eyed the corpse of her friend. Jace soon stepped in and helped the girl up, making her eyes meet his own. “Toyotama, the corpse you saw on the battlefield was fake, this is the real Kayn, he’s alive.” Hearing that, she slowly looked back and watched Alturis help him up, the two exchanging armor and weapons. Kayn gazed at Toyotama, who somewhat regained her composure, and addressed her “Come, we must look over your cell again, you’re missing your pauldrons.” He gestured for Alturis and Jace to go ahead and assist Maiev. The champion followed behind, sniffling and wiping at her face as they walked. 

Once they were away from the fray, Kayn stopped, unmoving even as Toyotama blindly bumped into him, taking a few steps back and standing at attention. “I thought that by being distant we wouldn’t have issues with morality.” Her shoulders slumped and she nodded, it had been her fault after all. If she was level-headed and not driven by emotion she would have been able to run and regroup- 

“I was wrong.”

Huh…?

Toyotama looked up and sniffled again, Kyan now facing her. “I will always follow Lord Illidan, and fight the Burning Legion at every turn. But.” His expression softened, and he held out an arm “I don’t see the issue with having at least one friend.” 

Toyotama launched herself into Kayn, the man gently patting her back in comfort. “I don’t know how long we have been imprisoned, but you had likely been blaming yourself for our capture and my ‘death’. So let it all out.” 

In the halls of the prison, faint cries of battle could be heard, people fighting to escape and creatures fighting to subdue. Those cries muffled a much tamer sound, the sobbing from Toyotama came crumbling out, her shoulders shaking as she sucked in air to supply her whimpers. She was strong mentally and physically, but it also had been a thousand years.


	4. Dalaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teleporting's safe! Nothing to worry about!

Walking along the cobblestone, Jace turned to Toyotama, holding a hand out as he watched her stumble. “If you keep hopping, you’ll fall flat on your face.” Taking his hand, Toyotama kept jumping from one stone to the next, the pair making their way through the streets of Dalaran. After a few minutes, she stopped, taking out a writing pad and scrawling down a few sentences for Jace. 

‘What is this place?’

“Dalaran.”

‘Are we safe here?’

“Yes, the Legion wouldn’t make a direct attack on Dalaran, it’s too big and it would leave them exposed in the air.”

‘Why do you suck at reading sign language?’

“I-......hate you”

Grinning, She let go and used her wings to leap into the air, gliding around Jace as they made their way to the Violet Citadel. The two walked up to the stairs, Jace catching Toyotama as she tripped and almost fell flat, standing her up before they got to the top. Archmage Khadgar stood along with Altruis and Kayn, smiles greeting the two. “Hello Champion, I am Archmage Khadgar-” The Archmage bowed his head, “I’ve heard many good things about you. I only hope they’re true.” His head tilted as he watched Toyotama nod happily and write in her book. Only after she turned the book around did the quizzical look on his face cease. “Ah..” Leaning forward he read what had been scrawled. 

‘It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, sir, I do not speak so please forgive me’

“Think nothing of it Toyotama” The pair chatted happily as best they could, walking side by side into the Violet Citadel. Jace, Altruis, and Kayn all shrugged and followed along, the Archmage talking about what Dalaran has to offer and what places the Demon Hunter’s are allowed to venture into. 

The five stopped in their tracks as a loud boom rang out through the city, Archmage Khadgar paused before running to the top of the Violet Citadel. He paled at the sight, Legion ships soon surrounding the floating city. “The Legion!” He cursed, looking back at the Demon Hunters “I’m sorry to ask this of you but please let people know we’re going to move the city, tell the citizens to stay inside and not to come out no matter what.” Nodding, the four left the Archmage and split up, going to different points within the city and helping the scared citizens of Dalaran.

After a few minutes, the streets were empty, people were secured and the city quiet except for the dull booms of the Legion weapons, the blasts slamming against Dalaran’s energy shield. Kayn signaled for the others to meet with him, Altruis and Jace joining with him and Toyotama. “What is the Archmage going to do?” Altruis said, rumbling from within the city making him and the others nervous. “He said they’re going to teleport the city….” Kayn said, bracing himself on a pillar as the city lurched. “To where?” Jace said, grabbing the hem of Toyotama’s armor as she moved to run out of their shelter. “The broken Isles.” Looking over Kayn held onto Toyotama’s arm as well, confused as to why the woman’s jerking and trying to pull free. 

“Toyotama what the hell- stop yanking!” Jace said, bracing his hand on a pillar and gripping her armor tighter. “What are you trying to do!?”

Kayn grabbed her discarded pen and writing tablet, holding it out, scowling as it was swatted from his hand, her struggling becoming more frantic. “Toyotama! We’re going to be teleported soon, the Archmage said we have to stay still so nothing happens-”

Jace braced himself as he watched Toyotama’s body glow, her body transformed and wings flared out, throwing both him and Kayn back. “Toyotama!” They watched her run down the street, but stop near one of the carts, kneeling and reaching out towards something. A pair of arms stuck out and embraced the Demon Hunter, a child was soon lifted into her arms, cradled gently as she turned to run back to the others. A high pitched whine was heard, energy crackling through the air. The Archmage’s voice rang out through Dalaran, echoing along the streets and flowing into homes and shops. 

‘Citizens and visitors to Dalaran, please hold on and stay as still as possible, we will be teleporting now. I repeat, do NOT move while we are teleporting, doing so will have an unknown outcome.’

Toyotama’s grimaced, but lunged forward, using her fel rush to practically throw the child into the arms of Jace. He and the other’s caught the crying child. Time slowed down as their heads whipped back up to the Champion. Having thrown her body to get the child to safety, she was now falling to the ground. Looking up at the three, her normally gleeful face flickered with raw fear and panic before throwing on a shaky smile. 

The city around them began to glow, lilac lights shone from the core of Dalaran and the shield’s hum grew louder and louder. Although the noises around the Demon Hunters grew in volume, the three men all heard her soft voice for the second time in their lives.

“Goodbye.”

Yelling filled the air as the light flashed, blinding the men and signaling that the teleportation had worked, sending Dalaran and all citizens hopefully to the Broken Isles.

When the dust settled, the three rushed to the Archmage, returning the child and dumping their questions onto him, which regretfully were answered with their worst expectations.

“I’m sorry gentlemen...but I have no idea where she would have teleported to...but I will send out a notice to all allies in hopes that she finds her way to an Alliance camp.”

After exhausting their resources, the three sat down on the steps of the Violet Citadel, Jace with his head in his hands, Altruis looking off into the distance, and Kayn gripping his hair, all muttering something under their breath.

The Archmage sighed as he looked upon the Demon Hunters “their friend is missing and subject to an unknown fate...I can’t imagine what inner turmoil they must all be in…”

As a long sigh escaped their bodies, the three looked up and at each other.

‘Illidan’s going to kill us.’

‘Illidan’s going to kill us.’

‘Illidan’s going to kill us.’


	5. Kalimdor, Northrend, and the Eastern Kingdoms, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you get out of this one?

Altruis paced back and forth within the Violet Citadel, pausing to open his mouth and speak but nothing came out. The pacing resumed soon after. 

“She’s just...gone?” Jace said, not sure if that was a question or statement. “The Archmage said he should have teleported her somewhere in the Broken Isles...but it’s been a week and no word from any of their scouts or camps.” His gaze turned to Kayn, who currently sat at a windowsill. 

Standing, Kayn looked towards the two with a stoic expression. “If we kill ourselves first, Illidan can’t do it for us.” 

“He can find and manipulate our souls.”

“If we find Toyotama before Illidan finds out, he won’t have any reason to kill us”

Grimacing, Jace looked down again, pondering the options that they had. “What if she didn’t get teleported within the Broken Isles. She had her demon form activated, that energy could have powered the teleportation further than intended?” 

“Perhaps...there’s Northrend, Kalimdor, and the Eastern Kingdoms...we could split up and travel around until we find her, or some clue to where she could be.” Altruis stood and the three made their way to the Silver Enclave.

As they stood in front of their respective portals, a curt nod was shared between the three Demon Hunters, departing soon after.

Kayn to Kalimdor, Jace to the Eastern Kingdoms, and Altruis to Northrend.

One way or another, they pledged to find their Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little story I have based on my World of Warcraft character Toyotama! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
